Marital Problems
by Bubbly Blueberry
Summary: Hitomi and Van are having some marital problems... Fluff, Humor, Romance...


Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, Blah-blah, Blah… I don't own anything except for maybe… ::Sweat-drop::

****

WARNING: I have nothing against pineapple pizza, or the people that like it. I have nothing against freaks, sheet-hoggers, left-side stealers, fruitcake (or fruitcakes), skirts, or fucking advisors. Oops… did I mention that there's some crude language? 

Marital Problems

By: Pen-pen/Squiggles/Koneko-chan

She adjusted her garter and hiked up her skirts. She was leaving, this time for sure. She had had _enough_. When she had first met Van, he had been sweet, kind, considerate… the opposite of everything he had become. For starters, he liked pineapple pizza. 'Now what kind of FREAK likes pineapple pizza?' Plus, he hogged the sheets, which he used to share, and he had even gone so far as to take the left side of the bed! Not to mention that he forced her to wear skirts to functions or even dinner in general…

"He doesn't even want a baby, the fruitcake! What is WRONG with this frikin planet!" She muttered angrily as she stormed through the hallways of the palace and headed towards her room. "Well… screw this!" She screamed at a maid who was walking by (The maid subsequently burst into tears and fled down the hall, seeking some form of comfort in the arms of the cold stone wall – she had forgotten that there happened to be a corner there, leading to the next hall). Hitomi paused and ripped off the length of the skirt that he had made her wear that day.

"I am through with this country… with this whole goddamn planet! I'm going BACK to Earth!" She yelled as she threw her bedroom door open. 'But how am I going to get there?" She thought in despair. She had long ago given her pendant to Van… Hitomi suddenly felt remorse.

She plopped onto her bed and thought of all the good times they had had together… she felt her heart burst at the thought of leaving him… but staying was just as bad. She frowned, remembering how his face has radiated with joy when she decided to return to Gaea. After three days, he had proposed, she had accepted, and by the end of the week, they were married. For some time after that, they were seldom seen.

The servants that worked by the King and Queen's Bedchambers said that they had never heard such a ruckus in their lives. She giggled at the memory. But today… he had crossed the line. 

It was their 1 year anniversary, and they were celebrating it in the very place that Van had proposed. They were sitting outside, bathed in moonlight, when Hitomi said to Van, "Van… have you ever thought about having kids?"

"Uh… not really", He replied. "Why?"

"Well, uh… I've been thinking about it, and well… Van, I want to have a baby."

"WHAT!?!?!?" NO WAY! I'm too young, I'm not ready for that responsibility. What the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

"WRONG WITH ME?? No, I want to know what is wrong with YOU! I love you enough to want to have your children, and you act like it's a bad thing! You aren't the man I thought you were." She made a quick escape, scrambling her way inside. 

"Hitomi!" he shouted after her. "I'm sorry…" he said under his breath, "But I can't handle being a father yet…"

And that brought her to the present – lying on her bed in a fit of angry tears. She was jolted out of her daydreaming by a sharp knock at the door. 

It was Van. "Hitomi! I'm sorry…" He said. "I'm just not ready for that…"

Hitomi opened the door and let him into their room (the biggest in the palace). "It's okay, but please, if not… can we just consider it?"

"Maybe. The only reason I was so vehement is because the advisors told me not to produce an heir until I'm 21… and we're _only_ 19."

"Well… FUCK them!"

"Agreed! But… I'd rather you…" He said slyly.

"Lets get to it then!" she grinned as they fell back on the bed. His tongue filled her mouth in a passionate French kiss…

'Well…' she thought, 'Maybe I'll run away next time…'

FIN

AN: Maybe there'll be a steamy sequel… if I get enough reviews…


End file.
